


Kaito Loses His Cool

by Sigery97



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Magic, Pairings can be seen if you want to see them, Probably ooc as fuck, kind of angst kind of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito (6:55 am): ...<br/>Hakuba (7:10 am): Personal or Kid?<br/>Kaito (7:10 am): Kid<br/>Hakuba (7:11 am): Made an impossible riddle or something?<br/>Kaito (7:12 am): I lost my cool...<br/>Hakuba (7:12 am): Are you in jail?!<br/>Hakuba (7:13 am): KAITO?</p><p> </p><p>Rated T because swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaito Makes A Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom, but I have fallen in love with some of the characters so here I am trying to write. And I want Hakuba and Kaito to be friends, so they are... kind of
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the works. I just made up the story.

**Kaito (6:55 am)** : ...

**Hakuba (7:10 am)** : Personal or Kid?

**Kaito (7:10 am)** : Kid

**Hakuba (7:11 am)** : Made an impossible riddle or something?

**Kaito (7:12 am)** : I lost my cool...

**Hakuba (7:12 am)** : Are you in jail?!

**Hakuba (7:13 am)** : KAITO?

**Kaito (7:15 am)** : no... but I did sent out a note I shouldn’t have

**Hakuba (7:17 am)** : I will go to the station now. Don’t do anything stupid.

 

\---

 

**Hakuba (9:06 am)** : Can I let them go to the location or do I need to bullshit a new meaning?

**Kaito (9:10 am)** : let them go... they probably won’t be happy that it’s not a heist though

**Hakuba (9:12 am)** : What made you lost your cool anyway?

**Kaito (9:45 am)** : deduct it Holmes

**Hakuba (9:46 am)** : I can send them to your house

**Kaito (9:47 am)** : if you don’t want to get pranked hard, don’t do that Hakuba. Your house is very easy to break in.

**Hakuba (9:50 am)** : I hate you.

**Kaito (9:51 am)** : love you too <3

 

\---

 

    “What kind of jewel is out here anyway?” Mouri muttered. He ended up coming to help out with the ‘heist’. Inspector Nakamori was all hyped, ready to catch Kid. No one seemed to question the fact the notice gave them less than a day and tonight was not a full moon.

    The police had come to the conclusion the heist would be at an old clock workshop on the edge of town. Hakuba didn’t bother correcting them. They were sending about half a dozen squad cars to secure the workshop and set traps for Kid’s sunset heist a couple hours after noon. Though no one exactly knew what the “pair of blue gems fine and fair” might be, so they were hoping to stop Kid before he left the workshop. Currently the only idea was a pair of jewels at the graveyard a couple streets up.

    When the police arrived, they were honestly surprised to find people in the abandoned workshop. There was about a dozen guys. They seemed to have an illegal drug business there. The police were quick to arrest everyone, checking their faces for Kid. They shut the business down, taping it off before beginning to figure out the outlay of the workshop. They had to find all the vantage points and escape routes. Anything that could pertain to catching Kid.

    The police and pair of detectives hadn’t been there long before Mouri’s phone started buzzing and ringing off the hook. He finally relented and answered the third call. It was Ran.

    “Conan’s missing, dad!”

    “Thought he was having a sleepover at the professor’s,” Mouri replied, rolling his eyes at his daughter’s unnecessary worry.

    “I called Professor Agase a couple minutes ago when Conan hadn’t returned yet. He said Conan ended coming home. But Conan didn’t come back here. Neither of us know where he is!” Ran explained, trying not to yell. She was just worried. Conan was smart, but he was still a child.

    Mouri left the workshop less than ten minutes later, to go home to find the little freeloader, leaving the police and Hakuba to do the rest.

    Only an hour or so before sunset, did they finally find out. Unlocking a door on the second floor, to a small room with a broken window, traces of blood on the floor, and Kid’s card gun. On the side wall was a Kaitou Kid card. The card said:

“No heist tonight

Found this place yesterday,

Was gonna let them continue untouched

But they hurt a friend of mine

-Kaitou Kid

Ps. ------>

Room 608”

    The police were in a faze that there wasn’t going to be a heist, that they had been tricked in wasting time. So Haruba decided to decode the simple note for them, since they weren’t thinking past the first line.

    “Look at the window. Where would have a room 608,” he asked.

    There was a pause, when Inspector Nakamori cried out. “The Sakamoto Hotel!”

    Hakuba nodded. There was a couple things between this workshop and the hotel, but everything else was far shorter. He wasn’t sure what was in room 608, but possibly it was Kaito’s ‘friend’, an accomplice maybe?

    “That must be where the actual heist is going to be.” The 2nd division inspector continued. 

    Hakuba resisted a face palm. Whatever got them to the hotel faster, he thought with a sigh.

 

\---

 

    A wave of the police badges was more than enough to get them a master card. Hakuba had discreetly texted Kaito to make sure he was out of the room as they rode the elevator up. There were also police stationed at all the staircases and the entrances and exits of the building. A couple men had also been sent to the rooftop. The elevator dinged onto the 6th floor. Inspector Nakamori was the first out with a couple policeman and Hakuba following behind.

606.

607.

608.

    Guns ready, they opened the door with a loud bang. Kaitou Kid obviously wasn’t there, but his presence shown he was. There were vases of blue and white roses all over the room as well as a variety of colorful get-well cards. There was a heart-rate monitor next to the huge bed which had a child size lump in it, beeping steadily.

    Inspector Nakamori was the first to enter, stomping to the bed with suspicious eyes. When he pulled the covers off, everyone was surprised to find Conan under the sheets. His glasses were gone, his hair a mess, and a dark blue button up shirt held tightly in his grip. He seemed to be sleeping soundly despite the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder.

    Hakuba walked over to one of the bed side tables, picking up a folded piece of paper. It was a list of times against heart rate and blood pressure as well as a record of food and liquid intakes. Looking around a bit more, Hakuba found bloody bandages, an empty bottle of disinfectant, a couple water bottles, and latex gloves in the trash.

**Hakuba (6:23 pm):** Conan tried to play detective by himself. Got caught. They hurt him. You lost your cool, rescuing him. Then you brought him here instead of returning him home because you weren’t thinking. Wrote a note to the police to get the guys who attacked Conan. Took care of his wounds, and realized how bad you fucked up when you woke up?

**Kaito (6:24 pm):** pretty much.

**Hakuba (6:26pm):** Can I ask why you were stalking him?

**Kaito (6:27 pm):** I wasn’t.

**Kaito (6:28 pm):** I just happened to see him walking around on his own, and just followed him?

**Hakuba (6:29 pm):** Are you into little boys, Kaito? Is that why you are so interested in Conan?

**Kaito (6:29 pm):** eww

**Kaito (6:32 pm):** I worry about him. the rest of you are older, adults. all of you can handle a tough situation. Conan’s smart, but he’s tiny and weak. he couldn’t handle any fight unless he had the element of surprise, but even then.

**Hakuba (6:38 pm):** We are taking him to a hospital now. Already called Mouri and his daughter.

**Hakuba (6:40 pm):** You alright?

**Kaito (6:41 pm):** yeah, let me know how his condition is in a bit.

**Hakuba (6:41pm):** Will do


	2. Kaito Doesn't Get Much Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about the aftermath, a lot about the events of the night till morning of Kaito and Conan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a three-shot now, I'm glad people liked it.

     The police took apart the room, searching for things left behind. They found a USB stick in one rose vase and a small stack of photos among the get-well cards, mostly of Conan sleeping or glaring at the camera. They also found Kid’s white jacket with bloodstains and his tie which was caked in blood dumped in the bathroom’s trash can. Other than the signs of living for about a day in the room, some half-used medical supplies, and the heart monitor; the room was rather normal. It seemed like Kid simply found Conan at the workshop and took care of him for the day. They were hesitant to label Conan as Kid’s ‘friend’, but it made some sense considering Kid’s reasonably high moral standards.

     Actually the biggest surprise was finding out the room had already been paid for. Kid apparently paid for the room at the same time as when he checked in. The clerk told them Kid had given them a sob story about their dad getting into an accident earlier that day, so they wanted to stay near the hospital while they waited to make sure their dad was on the road for proper healing before they returned to Osaka again. Which is how he explained a red eyed, dozing Conan curled up in his arms when they checked in.

\---

     Conan was getting a bit stir-crazed. He woke up the hospital two nights ago, still a bit feverish. They took him in for minor surgery to remove the remaining traces of the bullet from his shoulder. Now he was resting with a minor fracture near the top of his humerus, bruised ribs, and a possible concussion. He had another vase of blue and white roses when he woke up the first morning. Ran had brought the cards and photos earlier this afternoon, getting them from the police custody.

     The top photo was a picture of Conan sleeping peacefully on the bed, taken at an angle implying Kid had been laying next to him. On the back, the caption said "he is actually kind of cute when he's not kicking soccer balls at my face." Conan didn’t know if he should be upset or not. Maybe he should just be really embarrassed to be caught like that.

     The next photo didn’t help with his embarrassment as he was curled up with his face half buried a button up blue shirt, still very much asleep. “good thing I have extra clothes at home .. Because I'm not getting that shirt back” was the caption.

     The third photo was of the view out the window at the hotel with the moon rosen to its highest point, tagged with “Goodbye sleep schedule”.

     The next few pictures were of a groggy, half glaring Conan, each with a riddle written on the top and Conan’s answer, correct or no. Conan’s favorite was “Do you know who I am... an asshole”.

     The last photo was a surprise. It was a picture of Kid dozing on the edge of the bed, head resting on his arms. There wasn’t a caption on the back, but Kid probably knew about it since the photo was in one of the cards as well. Conan must have taken it himself given that Kid was sleeping, though he didn’t remember doing that.

     He really didn’t remember a lot about that night actually, it was fuzzy at best. So he didn’t have answers for the police when they came by that evening to talk to him.

\---

*rest of chapter takes place before first chapter*

\---

     Beep beep. Click.

     The door slowly opened, Kid stepping in as he dropped the card on a table. He closed the door with his foot. Then he approached the bed and attempted to detangle Conan from him. Conan groaned a bit and tried to cling to the warm teen. Kid slipped out of his shoes and slid under the covers with the child pressed contently against his chest. Keeping still for a few minutes, Conan’s grip loosened enough for Kid to escape the bed.

     Kid came back to the bed after he found the first aid kit and a bowl of water with a cloth. He pulled out some disinfectant and bandages. Making sure the box was within reach, he sat on the edge of the bed. He gently lifted Conan to his lap, the child’s head falling back against Kid’s shoulder. Slowly Kid started unwrapping his red tie from Conan’s arm, hoping he didn’t tear the wound back open.

     Carefully, he started to clean the wound with the water first which caused some minor discomfort for Conan but no struggles. The disinfectant had Conan whimpering and trying to melt into Kid’s chest, away from the painful liquid. The wound started oozing a light stream of blood again, probably from Kid’s scrubs or Conan’s shifting. Kid put pressure on the wound firmly, careful not to push too hard to cause Conan more pain while he put his other hand on Conan’s thigh, stroking a gentle pattern. He wanted to pet his hair, as that worked wonders when Kid was removing the actual bullet; however it was a bit of an awkward angle at the moment.

     After the wound stopped bleeding again, Kid wrapped it back up in clean bandages. Then he shifted Conan a bit so he could stroke his head, which helped calm the boy a lot more. Conan drifted back to sleep.

     Kid tucked him in before sitting on the floor near the bed, leaning back against the bed. He tried doing some homework to help cool his head, but everything came circling back to that image practically embedded into his eyelids. The image of Conan on the floor, panting as his arm bleed out in steadily streams. The image of the man with the gun who didn’t look the least bit sorry about harming a child because Conan snuck in. Kid shuddered, shaking his head to clear the image. It made him feel sick.

\--- 

     After the first two hours, Kid made sure Conan woke up and talked with him for a few minutes before letting him fall back to sleep. It was really light conversation, just simple questions and requests like Conan’s name, counting to ten, a couple colors; simply enough that he knew Conan’s (adult) brain was still functioning. Kid wasn’t sure if Conan even recognized he was talking to the phantom thief, but decided he could figure that out after Conan slept most of the night.

     Kid also decided he should probably get some food and water for Conan and himself, but he didn’t want to leave the room. He needed to keep an eye on the child for one, and he would hate to leave only for Conan to wake up scared. Okay that was probably pushing it considering Conan was technically an adult in a child’s body, but anyone might seek comfort after being shot so Kid didn’t want to rule it out.

     After a bit of debate, he called Jii-chan. The old man agreed, though Kid could feel the slight disappointment at his very emotional decision. He tried not to think on it too much, he... wanted to think he could trust Conan. The boy was very much into the chase, but if he got near an actual catch, Conan would let him go because it was all about the thrill of the chase. Plus he and Conan had some common ground where they probably could trust each other. Jumping out of an airship and then scheming their way back up into the airship was one of the many bonding moments they had in the past. He just hoped he didn’t mess up too badly.

\---

     Jii-chan gave him some food, quite a few water bottles, an additional medic kit, as well as some travel size monitors for things like heart rate, blood pressure, and x-ray. Then he left again, only telling Kid that he understood. Kid knew he was disappointed still, he wasn’t as emotionally reserved as his father, the first Kid had been.

\---

Kid woke Conan up every 2 hours, talking to him for a couple minutes before letting him go back to sleep. Every other time, he sat Conan up and had him drink some water. He drifted in and out of sleep on the floor, always jolting back to consciousness when his phone buzzed the 2-hour mark. Little past six, he made himself a light breakfast, as he was a bit queasy but he needed to eat.

     The night caught up to him. He realized how dangerous it had actually been to pick Conan up; that he put both of them in some danger. He regretted that note he sent to the police station around midnight, which probably hadn’t been seen till this morning. He had been upset, wanting the people who hurt Conan behind bars. However, his notes were supposed to be for heists, for riddles, to toe the line against the organization. Not for his petty revenge against a group of low lives.

     Kid resisted texting Hakuba for most of the hour before he broke. Talking with Hakuba calmed his heart a bit. Hakuba had been very set on arresting him till shortly before he finally got Kid’s confession to his civilian persona. Kid told him a bit about the situation, and Hakuba backed down almost immediately. He said he would continue pursuing him for appearances, but he would let Kid roam free. He also became a comforting shoulder for Kid, because a poker face was hard if you didn’t deal with your emotions properly.

     “... Where am I?” The voice was a bit hoarse, and very confused.

     Kid sat up, dropping his phone as he turned around to face Conan. He looked tired still, but he seemed to recognize he wasn’t at home. Kid wasn’t sure if he was squinting because of the dim lights on the wall or if he couldn’t see without his glasses. “Conan,” he breathed.

     “... Kid?” Conan asked, blinking a few times and yawning.

     Kid was delighted at hearing that. Conan was thinking more if he could deduce he was Kid despite looking pretty normal compared to his heist suit. “Thank god,” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Conan who squeaked at the sudden contact. When Kid didn’t immediately let go, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kid’s neck. He winced, noticing his bandaged shoulder. What happened... He couldn’t place it at the moment. He was probably wounded somewhat badly, which would explain the worried thief holding his waist. “Do you remember?” Kid asked, a bit louder as he leaned back a bit to look up at Conan’s half lidded blue eyes.

     “Very vaguely,” the child said. He paused, trying to recall. “I was following a suspicious guy... near the edge of town...” He trailed off.

     “You were shot,” Kid said. Conan had been shot before, and Kid was around. So why was the teen so worried. “I dug it out of your shoulder,” Kid said like he read Conan’s mind.

     Oh. Conan felt nervous suddenly. Kid’s stare was intense, and those words held a strong undertone. “Sorry,” he said.

     Kid closed his eyes for a moment, licking his lips and clearing his throat. “Are you hungry,” he asked, withdrawing the sadness from his voice.

     Conan gulped, before nodding silently.

\---  
     Kid made him some warm soup, rewrapped his wounds, and gave Conan control of the TV remote. He also left his number in Conan’s phone, promising to be back soon. Conan thought about calling Ran as soon as the door clicked shut, but something told him not to. He couldn’t leave yet, not after seeing Kid so emotional mere inches from his face. So he settled down into the plush comfort and watched some morning cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the fluffy angst you have been waiting for.
> 
> Not sure when the third part will be out, because I was less sure about the contents of that.


	3. Queen of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan gets a surprise visitor.

Conan was tired, he wanted to go back to sleep. However the police had a lot of questions, specifically Inspector Nakamori. They wanted to know everything, every detail. They seemed to forget Conan was technically a child, so why would he remember vivid details? Conan kept telling them what he remembered, which wasn’t much to his fever and that he slept for most of the ‘kidnap’. He did make sure to insist that Kid hadn’t done anything bad, because he knew that was the rule. Nobody got hurt at his heists, or outside of his heists in this case. Excluding the guys that hurt Conan; he found it on the news pretty quickly.

The interview was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Two high school students entered, a female dressed in blue and carrying a bento and a male with messy hair and a similar face to Conan’s teen face. “I brought your dinner, dad!” The girl called.

Inspector Nakamori looked over at them, his gaze softening on the girl. “Thank you Aoko,” he said before his eyes slid over to the boy. “Why did you come along, Kaito?”

“Because everyone likes magic, and I figured an injured kid would love a bit of magic,” the boy, Kaito smiled.

Conan was a bit interested, mostly due to Kaito’s similar facial structure. He figured he would see how it proceeds. “Magic?” He gasped, raising his pitch a bit. “I wanna see magic!” Kaito’s smile turned into a grin more akin to ‘the cat that ate the canary’ kind of smile.

Inspector Nakamori surprisingly just stepped out of the way, just letting Kaito take the floor. “Okay, I’m gonna hand you this deck,” he waved his hand and a deck appeared in his hand. “I want you to shuffle it up, make sure it gets all mixed up.” Conan nodded, taking the deck. He cut it a few times before shuffling it together, making a show of fumbling with the cards. Then he offered it to the magician who shook his head. “Aoko!” Conan narrowed his eyes, what was he up to?

“Yeah?” Aoko handed the bento to her dad, walking over to them.

“Take the cards, and I want you to flip through them. Conan, you tell her when to stop. That will be your card,” Kaito explained.

Conan handed the deck to Aoko who started flipping through it. “Stop,” he said before she even got a 1/3 through the deck.

“Aoko, give him the card and let him see and memorize his card,” Kaito continued. Conan accepted the card; Queen of Spades. “Once you have it, put it back in the deck anywhere you want.” Conan slid the card into the middle of the deck. “Aoko, can you shuffle up the deck a bit,” the magician asked. Aoko did that, mixing his card around so he wasn’t even sure what part of the deck it was in anymore.

Only then did Kaito finally take the deck back. “Okay now I’m going to use magic to find your card, ready?” He asked. Conan nodded. Kaito begun flipping through the cards, closing his eyes and feeling each card that flipped across his thumb. He made a couple ‘hmm’s. Then he opened his eyes and pulled a card out of the deck. “Is this your card?” He asked with a confident smile.

Seven of hearts.

“Nope,” Conan said, kind of actually disappointed.

“What? You sure?” Kaito dropped his expression into a frown. He looked at the card and gasped. “This  _ isn’t  _ your card.” He started flipping through the deck again. It did that twice before he sighed. “Your card is gone,” he sighed. Then he started to scan the room, ‘hmm’ing again. His eyes settled on Aoko. “You slipped the card out of the deck, didn’t you?” He accused. Aoko looked surprised, but didn’t deny him. “Okay, I will give you a chance to give the card up,” he said. He put the deck down on the side table and pulled a spare sheet from the cabinet. “I’m going to cover you up and give you five seconds to pull the card out of your pocket or wherever you hid it.”

“Okay,” Aoko seemed confused, but she was just going along with Kaito.

Kaito threw the sheet over her head and backed up. Then he started counting. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. At five, he pulled the sheet off of her and Conan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Aoko was dressed in a long black dress with white spades running down the center of the skirt with a silver crown decorated with black spades sitting angled on top of her head.

“Aoko! I said to pull out the card, not become it!” Kaito gave an exaggerated groan. Conan would say he was somewhat impressed now. That dress was far too long and puffy to have been hidden under her lightweight blue spring dress.

Kaito then turned to look at Conan. “You put the card back in the deck, right?” Conan nodded, wondering what was left in the trick. Kaito did a final ‘hmm’ before he turned around to look at Inspector Nakamori. “Can you empty your pockets for me real quick?” He asked. No way, Conan thought. The Queen of Spades was pulled out of Inspector Nakamori’s pocket. Kaito never went within 3 feet out Inspector Nakamori during the trick. How...

“I guess I had the wrong Nakamori the first time,” he sighed, retrieving the card. Then he offered it to Conan. “I will let you keep your card,” he added with a smile and a wink. Conan only nodded.

After that, Inspector Nakamori had a few more questions; repeats and final statements before the three of them left him alone in his room. Only then did Conan look at ‘his’ card. On the back, there was a message with a winky Kaitou Kid face at the end.

_ Tantei-kun, I hope you feel better soon. Don’t tell anyone my secret please. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite happy with this end. This oneshot turned into a nice threeshot, but that's all now guys  
> Hope you enjoyed this

**Author's Note:**

> Well I could have written a better end for this, but it's after midnight and I want to watch a couple more episodes before bed so I'm out
> 
> Also sorry Conan, I will let you talk if I write something else.


End file.
